


As the Clock Winds Down

by StarJem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Bokuto is so close to meeting his soulmate according to the timer on his wrist. Unfortunately only one meeting is guaranteed.





	As the Clock Winds Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for May from a discord server that I'm on. The prompt was: The older partner has a timer that appears on their arm at some set point before they meet their soulmate while the younger partner has no warning. Unfortunately only one meeting is guaranteed.
> 
> I decided with this prompt to focus on the potential meeting.

Bokuto kept looking down at his wrist as he eagerly walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo. His soulmate was nearby and he could feel it. His body was engulfed in a warm sensation as the numbers on his wrist counted backwards. His heart was fluttering with joy and anticipation. He was so close. So very close to meeting his soulmate.   
  
_ One minute left to go. _

His smile was bright and toothy and his golden eyes shined like the sun on a summer day. The warm sensation continued to grow as he walked the path he was on. It was the universe’s way of telling him he was headed in the right direction.   
  
_ 30 seconds _   
  
As the digits ticked away, he picked up the pace. He kept himself alert so he wouldn’t miss them. This could be his only chance to meet his soulmate and he wouldn’t allow himself to lose this opportunity.   
  
_ 15 seconds _   
  
His heart started fluttering even more and soon his body felt almost overwhelmingly hot, but that didn’t stop Bokuto. His soulmate was almost here.   
  
_ 5 seconds _   
  
As the last five seconds ticked down, time for Bokuto seemed to slow down. The moment the timer struck zero, he crossed paths with a beautiful boy with short, wavy black-hair and the most stunning dark-blue eyes. Bokuto had never seen anyone so stunning before. Was he really his soulmate?   
  
When time had gone back to normal, Bokuto quickly turned around to try and grab the boy’s attention, but he was already lost in the crowd. He cursed himself and pushed his way through the crowds hoping to find him. His chest felt tight and his body no longer felt that warm, comforting sensation that he had felt mere seconds earlier.   
  
After spending an hour or so looking for the boy, Bokuto stopped in the middle of a sidewalk, bent over with his hands on his knees as he panted. Tears were flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall as he tried with all his might to hold back the wails his throat so desperately wanted to release. He lost his chance to meet his soulmate and it was never guaranteed that you would ever get a chance to meet them again if you lost your chance the first time.

_ Why is the universe so cruel? _ He internally cursed.   
  
As Bokuto lifted his head up to cry in agony, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around and found himself face to face with the boy he believed to be his soulmate, those piercing eyes staring back at him. He felt that warm sensation taking over his body again as he continued to stare in disbelief.

Maybe the universe isn't so cruel after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!  
>   
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
